


无法靠近

by crazymoony



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymoony/pseuds/crazymoony
Summary: 在冬天来临之际，菲力克斯对帝弥托利的态度引起了青狮子学院大家的不满，更糟的是，他发现自己在面对帝弥托利时越来越控制不住自己的言行…………
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 冬临

11月初，气温骤降，冷风吹了整整一夜，冬天来到了玛库大修道院。

早晨的会议被取消了，西提斯委托商人安娜替修道院采购的一批物资预计今早到达，由于前天收到临近的村庄发来的求救信息，贝雷特、帝弥托利、亚修和雅尼特带领几个骑士团前去营救，留在修道院的人手极度匮乏，所有人都要去帮忙搬运。

不到八点。食堂里熙熙攘攘，菲力克斯端着餐盘向一张四角方桌走去，希尔凡、英谷利特和梅尔塞德斯似乎正在语气严肃地争论什么。在他快走到桌前时，希尔凡看到了他，招了招手：“菲力克斯！”不知是不是错觉，另外两个姑娘立马停下了她们的话题。菲力克斯没有多想，他拉开梅尔塞德斯身边剩下的唯一一把空椅子，将餐盘放在桌上，并简洁的向大家打了个招呼：“早。”

坐在对面的英谷利特的脸似乎有点红，她将喝了一半的蜜桃冰沙放下，没有说话。梅尔塞德斯向菲力克斯轻笑一笑，用她特有的慢吞吞的语调说：“不知道殿下他们今天能不能赶回来。”

希尔凡似乎已经吃完了，他将餐盘推向一边，手肘支上桌子，笑眯眯地说：“说起来，你们不觉得，狂暴后的殿下，战斗力简直不可思议吗？”

菲力克斯嗤笑一声：“山猪就是山猪，只会被嗜血的本能支配。”

大家没有说话。菲力克斯咽下一口金黄色的炒蛋，又将熏肠切开后，才后知后觉的发现他的话造成了冷场。他放下刀叉，用纸巾擦了擦嘴：“怎么了？”

梅尔塞德斯轻轻捋了下茶色的刘海：“怎么说呢，不知道是不是错觉，我觉得从以前开始，菲力克斯就对殿下异常严格。”

“那不是你的错觉。”希尔凡褐色的眼睛看向菲力克斯：“你不喜欢殿下。”

菲力克斯将剩下的炒蛋送进嘴里，它们已经有些凉了。

帝国弓兵队的一个队员走进食堂，通知大家货物已经到了，就在修道院门口。四个人将餐盘拿起，放到门口处的回收处，向修道院大门走去。

货物的数量和种类都比想象的要丰富。希尔凡笑眯眯地拿起一双镶了毛边的战靴，用手搓了搓上面的浅褐色皮革装饰，对安娜的品味表示了欣赏。他们一直忙碌到午间才将几乎所有的货物放到仓库里，然而冬天的衣物比想象中还要更占空间，仓库里装不下所有的物资，他们将空置了很久的杰拉尔特的房间也塞满了物资，却还有一批外套放不下，这些衣物不能受潮，一定得放在有屋顶的地方。

菲力克斯开口提议了：“把这些衣物放在帝弥托利的房间里。”大家看了过来，面色诧异，菲力克斯继续说：“反正那个山……他，也不睡在房间里。”

帝弥托利还是坚持一直睡在大教堂里，这不是个秘密。只要不上战场，他就安安静静地跪在大教堂的神殿前，沉浸在亡灵和幻影的世界里；到了晚上，他和衣靠在最近的柱子上浅眠。他似乎常常做噩梦，清晨晨训的士兵有听到过他在睡梦中发出的惨叫。

没有人回应，也没有动弹。希尔凡叹了口气正准备开口，突然听见急促的马蹄声从远到近。

“老师和殿下他们回来了！”

帝弥托利和贝雷特骑着战马行在队伍最前方，他们一进城门便看到了大家在这里呆立不动。

“怎么了？”贝雷特下马，向站得最近的一个弓兵问道。

那个弓兵面有难色：“大家将刚到的物资都放进仓库了，但是还有一批衣物放不下，然后，菲力克斯殿下提议说……”他的声音像终止符一样戛然而止。

帝弥托利也下了马，他的金发上染了血，有一缕黏在他的额头上，他看起来很疲惫，站在贝雷特旁边，没有说话。

贝雷特面带疑惑地看向菲力克斯，菲力克斯讪笑一声：“我提议说放在殿下的房间。”

贝雷特看起来并不赞同，他正开口准备说话，却被一道沙哑的声音打断了：“可以。”帝弥托利牵着马直直地向马厩走去。

大家愣了一会儿才反应过来那是帝弥托利的声音，他已经很久不说话了，听起来有些陌生。贝雷特向大家欠了欠身，带着后面的骑兵团向马厩走去。

钟声响起，12点，午餐时间。

英谷利特向菲力克斯丢了一个眼刀，拉上梅尔塞德斯向食堂走去，其他人也陆陆续续地走了。希尔凡走到一个士兵面前说了些话，伸手接过什么，然后走到菲力克斯面前说：“这是殿下房间的钥匙，既然你提议放到殿下房间，那就你去放吧，东西也不多，其他人也不好意思去。”他递出一把小小的黄铜色钥匙，系着一根紫色的麻线，长得跟其他所有房间的钥匙一模一样。

菲力克斯抿紧嘴巴，接过钥匙。希尔凡拍了拍他的肩：“好好尝尝众怒的滋味吧。”

菲力克斯皱起眉头，撰紧钥匙，一言不发。


	2. 火花

菲力克斯没有去食堂。早上吃的炒蛋和熏肠早已消化完，他的胃在抽动，他能闻到食堂飘来的肉的香味。但他没有动。

眼前这把小小的钥匙似乎有种魔力，他在脑中描绘帝弥托利的房间，一张铺得整整齐齐的床，一套标准的桌椅，书架上会有几本他翻过的书，或者别的什么小物件。

现在去比较好。菲力克斯跟自己说，现在去比较好，大家都在食堂吃饭，不会有人看到他走进帝弥托利的房间，虽然这并不是什么需要保密的事，但是他不想要别人看见。

他举起剩下的两摞衣物，向帝弥托利的房间走去。

房门开了，房间跟他想的一样，干净整洁，虽然房间的主人多日没有住在这里，但是没有灰尘，应该是有人定期打扫。书架上有一盆水蓝色的花，他叫不上名字。菲力克斯走近一点，闻到了一股非常淡的味道。这个香味他很熟悉，就像是……他思考了一会儿这个味道，然后放弃了。

两摞衣物被菲力克斯放在地上，他没有多留，准备趁着食堂还没有关门去吃午餐，一转身，他看见了一个披着兽皮的身影，血和泥土的味道非常浓厚，金发杂乱地披在肩上。

“帝弥托利。”菲力克斯喊他的名字。

帝弥托利没有说话，既没走开，也没走进来。

菲力克斯指了指地上的衣物，说：“那我就放在这里了。”

帝弥托利像一尊沉默的雕像，他蓝色的左眼看向菲力克斯手心里的小小黄铜钥匙，点了点头，利落地准备离开。

帝弥托利是来打开房门让他放衣物的。

菲力克斯嘴巴里有些发苦。他下意识地喊住帝弥托利：“这次去村庄顺利吗？”

帝弥托利轻轻点了点头，似乎不准备发出声音，他伸出右腿准备继续向外走。

一股怒火撰住了菲力克斯的舌头：“能够有正当的理由大开杀戒，真是合你心意不是吗？”

帝弥托利蓝色的眼睛直视菲力克斯，像冰锥一样尖锐，他的脸上还有血迹，他一开始很平静，然后慢慢地发怒起来：“是啊，他们全都该死，全都该死！”话音未落，他不受控制地捂住头，颤抖起来，他抖得那么厉害，兽皮掉下来，露出他沾着血的衬衣，整件衬衣都被染成晚霞一般的深红。

菲力克斯感到剧烈的洪水冲下他的咽喉，像巨大的蛇脑袋一样沉甸甸地在身体里碰撞，他开口，发现自己的声音里满是怒气：“你像野兽一样满身鲜血地睡觉吗？你身体里人类的部分全都消失了吗？”

帝弥托利的颤抖没有停止，他似乎听到了菲力克斯的话，似乎又没有，他伸出一只手，向左上方拍去：“别靠近我！走开！我会跟你们走的！等我报完仇！”他剧烈的喘气，他的气管发出“嗬嗬”的声音，他仿佛在咆哮，发出野兽一般濒死挣扎的声音：“我会杀光他们！我会杀光他们！不要再说了！住口！都住口！”

菲力克斯感到自己的脑子里有烈焰在燃烧，熔浆在流淌，浆水熔化他的身体和理智，他不知道自己在做什么，他蹲下来，轻轻靠近帝弥托利：“放松，是我，停下来，放松。”他抓住了帝弥托利乱挥的手。入手的触感令他震惊，像冰冷的铁上罩了一层低温的薄纸。帝弥托利用力地想甩开他的桎梏，他的力气本来就大，在狂乱中更是失了控制，菲力克斯听到咯咯的声音，他的右臂软绵绵的垂下来，然后他们俩都被定住了。

那一瞬间的疼痛并不是非常分明，菲力克斯不可置信地试着晃了晃自己的右臂，突然袭来的疼痛让他控制不住地扭曲了脸。帝弥托利似乎清醒了过来，他满脸震惊，看向自己骨瘦嶙峋的双手，仿佛在看着什么恶魔；他抬起眼睛看向菲力克斯，他冰蓝的眼睛竟是湿润的，他断断续续地说：“对……对不起……我……我这个怪物……”他伸出手似乎想去碰菲力克斯肩膀的脱臼处，菲力克斯因为疼痛而全身无力，帝弥托利修长的手指就要碰到他的脱臼处了，然后停下来，他的指尖泛白，微微颤抖，帝弥托利喘了喘气，又继续向他的脱臼处碰去……第一个感觉是冰冷，像一块冰落在了他的脱臼处，强烈的刺激让菲力克斯忍不住闷哼了一声。这声闷哼似乎吓到了帝弥托利，他迅速收回了手，急匆匆地说：“我去……我去找医生。”他站起来向外走去，跌跌撞撞的。

他要保持这个鬼样子在这里等多久！菲力克斯迅速喊住了他：“站住！我不需要医生，我需要你。”

帝弥托利转过身来，似乎没有听懂菲力克斯在说什么，他疑惑地看着菲力克斯，又看看自己。

菲力克斯立马反应过来自己说了什么混话，他马上补充：“等医生来太久了，你来帮我。”那个“你”字说的含糊，仿佛是咬到了自己的舌头。

帝弥托利懂了又似乎没有，他看起来像是犯癔症的病人被强行拉到了现实世界，但只有一半，另一半被忘在了那个世界里。他的思维断断续续，站在门口看着菲力克斯脱臼的手臂，像一个忘记了怎么作战的战士。

菲力克斯试图站起来，疼痛再次袭来，他忍不住地发出声音。帝弥托利站在门口，惊慌地看着他，看起来有点手足无措。

菲力克斯发号命令了：“帝弥托利，别像个傻子一样站在那里，过来帮我。”

帝弥托利抬脚向他走去，扶住菲力克斯的腰帮他起身，他的手太凉，碰到菲力克斯温热的皮肤，菲力克斯忍不住“嘶”了一声。

这声“嘶”仿佛吓到了帝弥托利，他松开手，力量一下子又全部落到菲力克斯自己身上，剧烈的疼痛让他怒气冲冲：“扶我过去！”

帝弥托利犹豫了下，伸出手扶住菲力克斯的背和另一只手臂，将他扶到了床边。菲力克斯艰难地躺下，这短短的距离像酷刑一般，菲力克斯深吸了两口气，对帝弥托利说：“把脚放在我腋下，拉我的手臂。”

帝弥托利点点头，他脱下靴子，走到床前，将脚固定在菲力克斯脱臼的那边腋下，像拔萝卜一样拔起他的手臂。

“嘶……啊！”菲力克斯疼到不行，他努力放松肌肉，但是疼痛让他不由自主要将身体向反方向对抗。拉了两次都没成功，帝弥托利忧心忡忡地看着菲力克斯，菲力克斯说：“等等，让我缓缓。”他把没事的那只手伸到腿边，紧紧的压住自己的腿，试图分散力量，然后深吸了口气，对帝弥托利说：“再来。”

帝弥托利再一次做好准备动作，正准备拉的时候，突然抬头看向门外，神色愣住了。菲力克斯心里一动，转动头部向后方房门看去，就在这时，帝弥托利用力一拉，菲力克斯没来得及反应，闷哼一声，手臂被接上了。

他俩都松了口气，菲力克斯坐起来揉了揉肩部，然后转身向门外看去：“谁？”

门口谁都不在。

菲力克斯正准备问帝弥托利，才发现他已经离开床边，捡起了掉在地上的兽皮，披上，然后准备离开。阳光偏了一个角度，沉沉落进房间，帝弥托利的身影被镀上一层暗哑的金色，他线条流畅的下巴放松下来，略微发白的嘴唇柔和地合在一起，他这会儿已经完全平静下来了。

菲力克斯似乎看到了那个从前的帝弥托利，那个脸上常常会露出笑意的帝弥托利，那个他曾厌恶和用言语痛击过的帝弥托利，那个还没有疯掉的帝弥托利。

他的喉咙里有一股酸涩的味道，他喊住他：“帝弥托利……”

帝弥托利微微侧过脸，他蓝宝石一样的左眼里有散不开的乌云，黑色的眼罩盖住了他的右眼，那里已经没有右眼了，只有一个丑陋的伤疤，沉沉的诉说着他五年以来所受的所有伤痛，虽然帝弥托利从未开口。

失去一只眼睛对于一个剑士来说是多么可怕的事，他可曾漏看过逼近身侧的敌人？他可曾在挥剑时偏离了方向？他可曾无数次被逼到生死的边缘命悬一线？

菲力克斯不需要开口去问，所有的答案都不言而喻，清楚的如同浅溪里冷冽的秋水。

帝弥托利没有等到菲力克斯开口，他走出房门，向大教堂的方向缓行。

房间里还残留着帝弥托利身上的血腥味，菲力克斯将刚刚恢复的右手盖在自己的右眼上，那里有一滴还未流出便干涸的泪珠。


End file.
